In modern society, efforts are ongoing to prevent or lessen environmental impacts to homes resulting from unwanted water leaks or excess humidity in a respective home from outside sources or from a leaking domestic water supply system in the home.
The present invention relates to a novel domestic water leak and humidity detection and control apparatus 8 having at least a first sensor set 10 having at least one leak detector 12 connected to a central controller; the central controller having at least a first comparator set 14 associated with a first LED set 70 and the first comparator set having a cumulating aural buzzer contact V1 and having a cumulating water valve contact V2. In operation, either a high voltage state or a low voltage state exists at said buzzer contact V1 and either a high voltage state or a low voltage state exists at said water valve contact V2; the respective voltage states control an aural buzzer 136 and control a water valve 184.